Hatsukoi Kiseki
by SakuraPhantomhive
Summary: Aomine Daiki was known as a school player. One day, a transfer student came into his school and Aomine was shocked because apparently the new student was his first love. "Kise, buy me a lunch" " No way! I'm not your servant!" "Just shut up and listen to me or i will eat you," he said as he licked his lips seductively. I really hate him! AoKise. R&R!
1. The New Transfer Student

**Hatsukoi Kiseki**

Summary : Aomine Daiki was known as a school player. One day, a transfer student came into his school and Aomine was shocked because apparently the new student was his first love. "Kise, buy me a lunch" " No way! I'm not your servant!" "Just shut up and listen to me or i will eat you," he said as he licked his lips seductively. I really hate him! AoKise

Warning : AU! OOC! grammar mistakes! slight YAOI

Pairing : AoKise, KagaKuro, AkaFuri, MidoTaka

A/N : This is _our _first fanfic XD, no flames pleaseeee XO Oh and you've been warned, it's a YAOI fic. Don't like don't read ;p also R&R ;9. Lasty, Enjoy!~

Note:

'...' means thought

"..." means speech

**Bold **means they speak English

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**The New Transfer Student**

**Aomine's P.O.V.**

_Sigh.. so.. boring.._

_PLAK!_

"You..you.. Don't you love me?"

Silence..

"IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME, WHY ARE YOU DATING ME!?"

"..."

"AOMINE DAIKI! I HATE YOU!"

She ran.

_Women are so boring.. I want something more fun.. che.. it's too boring..._

**+=:=+**

**Normal P.O.V**

_TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG_

"Oy! you better hurry! the first period is that *_oni_!" exclaimed a random student.

Aomine yawned.

"Aomine-kun, you didn't sleep well last night?" A random girl said with a giggle when she caught the blue-haired man yawning.

He smirked at the girl's words and earned a blush from her.

_SLAM!_

"Homeroom is starting!"

Silence filled the room as a certain blonde came into the class. He grinned happily when a girl started to squeal. Aomine Daiki stared at the new guy. _'I think I know him..but where..?'_

"Hello guys! I'm Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you~"

_'Kise..Ryouta!? He's...'_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~Kise-kun! Marry me!"

"Take me to your bed!"

"Make children with meeeeeee!"

_SLAM!_

"SILENCE!"

"..."

"Good. Kise, your seat is beside Nakamura. Nakamura raise your hand"

"Y-yes!"

He went to the seat at the back of the classroom and sat beside the brunette.

"Ah, I'm Nakamura Chiaki, nice to meet you, Kise-kun. I'm a big fan of yours!" said the girl, giving the blonde a wide smile and Kise smiled back.

"Thanks! It's a honor to have a fan like you, Nakamura-san,"

The girl blushed and made Aomine glare hard at her.

_'That's why women are so boring. All they do is flirt, flirt, and flirt. And why the hell did he have to smile like that to her? it's annoying!'_

**+=:=+**

"DAI-CHANNNNN!"

"S-Satsuki!"

Momoi Satsuki, a healthy 15-year-old, is a girl that any girl would have dreamed to be, and any boy would go for. She's a real beauty and had been voted the sexiest girl in the school. Aomine's description about her : "Big boobs, but just like a sister". Even thought she's his type, Momoi is just like a sister to him.

"Here! I try cooking this last night, I name it 'a super healthy energy charger Bento for Dai-chan'!" Satsuki said as she grinned widely.

"It's more like '_a super poison bento that's awful enough to make Dai-chan puke' _" muttered Aomine while Momoi blinked at him.

"Did you say something, Dai-chan?"

"N-no, ma'am"

"Oh is that so?"

_'Calm yourself down, Daiki! Why the hell are you afraid of this girl! You're a man and not a coward! Just because she'll give you a spartan training like Akashi would usually give__ you back then, doesn't mean you have to be afraid to say it loud! But then again..she might burn all of my Mai-chan magz..' _he thought carefully.

"Dai-chan? What's the matter? Come on, eat it! Lunch will be over soon!"

"Tch, so persistent. Yea i will eat it" He frowned as he took a bite of her cooking, there was only one word in his mind.. _'gross!' _He felt like puking!

"D-Dai-chan!? S-sorry! It's bad right? I promise i will make something better than this next time! I'm sorry, Dai-chan!"

After breathing some fresh air Aomine sighed and took a peek at his teary-eyed childhood friend.

"It's alright..just..just stop putting weird ingredients into it," he muttered and sighed again. Her face lit up and she wiped away her tears.

"O-okay," she mumbled as Aomine pat her head awkwardly.

_TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!_

"Oh shit, lunch is over.." muttered Aomine. He and Momoi ran together until they had reached the 3rd floor.

"Bye, Dai-chan! See you after school!"

"Ok."

But then on his way, he saw Kise who was just about to go into the class with a sweat-covered face. Aomine wondered _what the had done to look like that,_ but then again..he didn't give a shit about what the blonde does.

"The lesson is starting! Open page 82 and Kise, Read it" said the teacher.

"Yes, Teacher" Kise said as he stood up and read the text.

"**The Phantomhive family has, for years, been well known for making toys and sweets for small children. However, they were also the Queen's watchdogs; the Phantomhive family keeps an eye on black market dealings in ways that Scotland Yard wasn't able to. Ciel Phantomhive was the heir to this legacy-**"

_'Wow..It seems like he is used to this..' t_hought Aomine as he stared at the blonde more intently.

_'His Blonde hair.. his topaz eyes..his cheerful image..they all remind me of a sunshine. Is he really a sunshine? But something's a bit off. Oh right..what was it? I've been thinking about it since this morning..Oh right..' _

"**Good Job, Kise. **Page 82 part A until C is your homework for next week. Anyone who doesn't do it will get a punishment. **Caprice**?"

"**Yes, Sir**"

"**Good**"

_'His smile is fake..' _

**+=:=+ **

"Gah! So tired!"

The school is already over and Aomine had been waiting for Momoi. He stared at his cellphone, and it was already 4 p.m. He sighed.

_'Is taking care of the Third string really that tiring? I doubt it is.. It's Satsuki I'm talking about, after all' t_hought Aomine. Just then, he caught a glimpse of blond hair near the building. He raised his eyebrow as he followed the guy. The blue-haired man then found out that it was the new transfer student, Kise Ryouta, spanking a girl who was sitting beside him, Nakamura Chiaki. Aomine widened his eyes when the realization of what the blond was doing hit him. After they have finished what they were doing, Nakamura gave a light peck on Kise's cheek, giggled and said goodbye. Kise smiled an obviously fake one at her as he sighed and his expression then turned into an unbearably sad one.

That's when Aomine got out from his hiding spot. He smirked at the blond as the lad widened his eyes.

"You..saw?" he asked slowly, earning a smirk from Aomine.

"Yes i saw it..Kise you're such a whore. It's your first day and you're already spanking one of our classmates. How ironic," scoffed Aomine as Kise glared at him.

"It's none of your business..Back off, Aomine"

"Back off? After seeing what you had done with her? Nu-uh. There is always a compensation needed to keep another person's mouth shut. Unless you want me to spread it?" He smirked when Kise's glare started to intensify.

"Fine, what do you want?" he finally asked.

"Be my boyfriend for 3 months" grinned Aomine as the blonde model widened his eyes and stared at him in disgust.

"Ew..You're a _gay_?" he asked, emphasizing the word 'gay'. The blue-haired man's smirk didn't vanish, instead, he answered rather mockingly,

"Of course not, it's just that I need you to be my _fake _boyfriend. You see, my life is getting boring and I'm thinking on having a break for a while. And lately, there isn't any women around with big boobs to fuck with. It's boring right? You might understand it"

Kise gritted his teeth as he sighed heavily.

"Fine..anything to keep your mouth shut. Just two conditions.."

"What is it?"

"1, No kissing allowed and 2, no sex is allowed..Deal?"

Aomine let out an annoyed grunt as he finally gave up.

"Fine.." he muttered and Kise nodded in response.

"Deal..now stop bothering me. " he said as he went out the school.

Aomine just shrugged. He then smirked widely when he thought that it'll be fun for him during these 3 months.

_'He really did change..**a lot**' _Aomine thought. He then heard a loud voice calling for him.

"Dai-chan! Gomen! Did you wait long!?"

"Of course! What were you doing?"

"Hehe, sorry..I was kind of cleaning the floor, and it was really wet but then a bunch of third string members slipped..so we had to aid them."

"You and your clumsiness, Satsuki..Let's go" Aomine said with a sigh.

"Oh and by the way, Dai-chan.."

"What?"

Momoi's expression hardened and Aomine flinched.

"*_Ojii-sama_ called me..he said to stop the nonsense at once and get you back to America soon.." she muttered as Aomine growled loudly.

"No way..Even if hell freezes, or even if pigs start to fly, I swear I won't go back. Tell him that, Satsuki."

Momoi gave him a nod and they went home together in an awkward silence.

* * *

**~fuh..that should do for this chapter! **

***Oni : Demon**

***Ojii-sama : uncle (Momoi is reffering to Aomine's dad) **

**Hehe the next part is for Sa-chan to write~ and I, Mi-chan will sign out for now and write chapter 3. Btw, Sa-chan is a lazy-poke so there'll be no guarantee that she would update soon!**

**X3 see you guys later! XD **

**_NEXT CHAPTER!_**

**_CHAPTER 2 : AND THE GAME BEGINS! _**


	2. And The Game Begins

**Hatsukoi Kiseki**

A/N: Here's chapter 2, and truthfully, I do not know what to write, but this fic is the result of collaboration between the owners of this account, so I feel kinda bad if I just slack off (like I usually do) and it's my turn... so Mi-chan, please forgive my slacking off!

Warnings: AU, OOC, grammar mistakes, bad structure, slight shonen-ai, etc.

Pairing: slight AoKise... for now...

Note:

'...' means thought

"..." means speech

**Bold** means that they are speaking in English

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**And The Game Begins**

"Kise, pass me my bag," Aomine said, stretching his hand out in an effort to emphasize his command. His words earned a glare from the handsome blonde.

"Take it yourself asshole. I'm not your fucking maid!" shouted Kise while secretly giving Aomine 'the finger'.

"Well, it's quite natural for a boyfriend to do a simple favor for his lover, right?"

"Tch..Here's your stupid bag, now back off!"

It was already half past 3, and class was over. Aomine had planned to go home with Satsuki as per usual, but she said that she had some important things to do, and won't finish until about 5 pm. Aomine had also remembered that he and Kise were kind of 'going out', so the blue-haired man had decided to go home with the blonde, and hopefully, make some progress in the way. '_Wait, make some progress!? He and I aren't even dating for real! And I have decided to not fall in love with someone since __**that**__ incident..._'

"Ne~ Kise, how do you do this question?" said a certain brunette as she clung to Kise's arm.

"You see, Nakamura-san just needs to arrange the series of events from our history textbook. It is mentioned that '**Ciel Phantomhive's mansion burned down', **so you just need to move it to number three, after **'Ciel Phantomhive had a very happy childhood'.** The rest of it goes just like that," answered blonde model then gave her an obviously fake grin, but Nakamura didn't seem to notice and just giggled in response.

The blue-haired man watched the whole intimate exchange in annoyance. Sure, Kise and he were just fake lovers, but what right does it give to the latter's flirting? '_I guess... he would never go back to what he was before...? Heck, I've changed too. But... what if... I hadn't move back then, would he have stayed the same...? Would things turn out for the better? What the heck, anyway..._' thought Aomine as he took hold of Kise's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing, asshole?" Kise said as he shook off Aomine's hand.

"Hey you, even if we're not really going out, we're still 'lovers', so don't you dare do something like that in front of me. And we're going home, now," Aomine said. "Or do you prefer we stay somewhere secluded and do some _things_?" he said again, seductively. Kise's face turned a light shade of red and gave Aomine a light push.

"Fuck off. I thought you remembered our agreement, no kissing or sex. Or are you too corrupted to even remember that, shithead?"

"Let's go home."

"Shut up. I'm walking," the blonde said as he started to move forward.

The two spent their walk to the school gate in silence except for the constant sound of Kise's fist connecting with Aomine's head, for the pervert touched the blonde's ass every so often.

"But you are dumb enough to think of going home without your bag, asshole," Kise said, breaking the silence.

"Huh? What?"

"Your bag is still in the classroom because you oh-so-nicely dragged out here."

"Damn. Fuck this shit!" Aomine shouted as he ran at full speed to go and retrieve his forgotten bag.

"What an idiot. He really is an Ahomine, wait... why does the name sound so familiar...?" Kise wondered, continuing his journey back home. "I guess it's just because the nickname Ahomine or Eromine suits him too well, huh..." he muttered with a light chuckle.

"Damn you, Kise! Why didn't you remind me earlier!?" Aomine shouted, unaware of the blonde's absence. "Huh? Where did he go? I guess he went home first, huh?"

* * *

The sun went down and the moon began its rule over the sky. The moon then got taken down by the sun and the winner began to shine.

Aomine grunted when the alarm started to ring loudly. '_6 o'clock, huh?'_

"Morning, already?" the blue-haired man complained as he rolled to another side of his bed. Some time passed before a loud snoring was heard.

"Dai-chan! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school!" a certain pink-haired girl shouted, banging on her childhood friend's door.

"Ungh... 5 more minutes..."

"It is half past six, how long are you planning on sleeping!"

"Hnhhh... Wait... six thirty!?" Aomine shouted as he abruptly got up and ran with all his might into his bathroom. He felt that he had somehow been running around since yesterday. '_Ah..right, since yesterday... Since Kise left me and went home first... How dare he do such a thing to me! The great *Ore-sama!_'

* * *

_TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!_

"Damn it, that was close!"

"Dai-channn... you almost made me late! How could you!" Satsuki said, stomping her way up to the third floor.

"Well, it was_ your_ fault because you waited for Dai-chan!" Aomine said, copying his childhood friend's tone when he mentioned the words 'Dai-chan'.

"But...but... Stupid Dai-chan!" the pink-haired beauty shouted as she ran away.

"W-wait, Satsuki!" Aomine said, running after the girl. '_See, I do run a lot these days..._'

The blue-haired man finally caught up to her and grabbed Momoi's hand.

"Damn it, Satsuki! Stop making me run around like that! What I meant to say was... errr... we're freaking late! Hurry up and run to your class!"

"E-eh? Ah! We're late! It's your fault, Dai-chan! How could you!"

"Fine, whatever, just hurry up!" Aomine said as he started to run the opposite direction. Their classes were pretty far away, after all... But he somehow got stuck with being in the same class as Kise. '_Off all people, why the hell is the new transfer student him? And moreover, he's in my class!_'

Satsuki was lucky, though; the teacher that's supposed to come for her first period suddenly had a god-knows-what emergency sickness that morning, while on the contrary, the great Aomine Daiki wasn't so lucky. He had finally reached his destination only to find out that he had to hold two buckets of water while standing up at the hall.

* * *

_TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!_

"Kise, bring me my bag," Aomine said, repeating yesterday's events. The blonde didn't give out snarky comments and just handed the blue-haired man's bag obediently. "Oh, did the puppy lose his courage to bark at his owner?"

"Shut up, asshole!" Kise said, giving Aomine an intense glare.

"Now let's go home toget-"

"Fuck off. I have a job to do today," the blonde cut, grabbing his own bag. "Go home yourself, asshole."

"Oh?" Aomine said, smirking. "I'll go with you and wait for you, then."

"Huh?"

"Isn't a boyfriend supposed to wait for his lover?" the taller male teasingly said.

"W-what?" Kise's face started to turn a light shade of red.

"Well, what are you dilly-dallying around for? Let's go."

"F-fine."

Both men then went out of the classroom and started their definitely going to be troublesome (according to Kise) journey to Kise's modelling agency.

"So... what the hell do you want for your Christmas present, mister oh-so-popular-model?"

"Huh, what the hell has gone to you? Did the cow jump start to jump over the moon or something?"

"Well, I want to give something to my boyfriend~" Aomine said, showing Kise his trademark smirk.

"W-what the h-heck! I don't need anything!" the blonde answered, a little embarrassed by the sudden attention and question. "W-what about you?"

"Huh?"

"What do you freaking want for you Christmas present?"

"You."

"W-what?"

"I want you."

"What the fuck, Eromine! Stop it with your dirty jokes. They aren't even funny!"

"Well, it's not a jo-"

"Kise-san! Where have you been? The photo shooting has to start now, or we'll be behind schedule!"

"Okay! Ah, if there are any damage done because of my lateness, please push it all on this guy over there," the blonde said, pointing his index finger at the yawning Aomine.

* * *

*Ore-sama : a very arrogant way of saying "I" or "me" in Japanese

A/N: I guess that was quite a weird ending, huh? Well... uh... I can't find someone to blame it on! Anyways, Kise sure do curse quite a bit in this fic, huh? I guess I do somehow like the puppy-dog Kise or the devilish Kise better? Well anyways, thank you for reading, marking this fic as your favourite, reviewing, or following~ See you in the next, next chapter!

_**NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**CHAPTER 3 : MODEL FOR A MONTH **_


	3. Model for a Month

**Hatsukoi Kiseki **

a/n : Uwahhhhh! For Sa-chan to update this early it's really UNEXPECTED! But, it's okay Sa-chan! You can slack off moreeeeee XD (Readers : *throwing scissors together with Akashi at me*) Akashi you don't have to throw it too! Mou~ Anyway, this is my turn XD Soooooo R&R and no Flames pleaseeee . Enjoy~:D

Note :

'...' means thought

"..." means speech

**Bold **means they speak English

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Model for a Month**

_TUT! TUT! TUT! TU-_CLICK!

The great Aomine Daiki woke up and yawned widely. He stared at the stupid alarm clock of his, which was pointing at 9 am.

"Fuck you alarm, why don't you take a break for a while because it's weekend! GAH! And here I am, expecting for more sleep!" he yelled.

_SLAM!_

"Dai-chan..DON'T START YELLING THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING! And besides, didn't you have to go to the photo shoot location!?" His _sexy _childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki started scolding Aomine because of his actions.

"...SHIT! I HAVEN'T TAKEN A BATH YET!" the bluenette ran for his life and slammed the bathroom door loudly. His childhood friend just sighed at his action.

"That's why you're an AHOMINE..And the photo shoot is supposed to start at 10 am..Does that idiot know that from here to the location is 30 minutes!? He barely made it, didn't he!? MOU~ I DIDN'T GET WHY HE WAS CHOOSEN AS _A MODEL FOR A MONTH!" _Momoi groaned loudly as she heard her childhood friend running out of the bathroom and then he grab his phone along with his wallet. He ran down stairs as he yelled,

"LET'S GO SATSUKI!"

Sighing, Momoi replied "MOU~ THAT'S WHY YOU'RE AN _AHOMINE_!"

"SHUT UP!" he argued back.

**+=:=+**

**_FLASHBACK! _**

_"Kise-san! Where have you been? The photo shoot has to start now, or we'll be behind schedule!"_

_"Okay! Ah, if there are any damage done because of my lateness, please push it all on this guy over there," the blonde said, pointing his index finger at the yawning Aomine._

_The manager stared at the ganguro as she smiled happily and then made her way to Aomine. _

_"You're so handsome!" she grinned as Aomine stared at her with his devilish smirk. Kise gaped at seeing his manager hand him her card_

_"Would you like to be our **Model for a month**?" she asked as Aomine look at her in disbelief. _

_"**Model for a month**? It means..that i will see **him** more?" he asked as he pointed at Kise making Kise twitched in annoyance. The manager smiled._

_"Of course! Do you agree?" asked the manager as Aomine smirked again and then nod at her._

_"Hell yea" he grinned, making Kise do a face palm at his attitude._

**+=:=+**

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE!" Yelled a certain bluenette as the blonde in front of him scowled.

"That's why you're _ahomine. _Well..good thing that i lied to Momoicchi about the time."

Silence..

"YOU WHAT!?" yelled both Momoi and Aomine as Kise sighed

"You see, i kinda know how _LAZY _you're, Ahomine. And i'm sorry to lying at you too, Momoicchi~Because, if i tell you the real time, you'll act different in front of HIM and HE will be really LATE" Kise apoligized to Momoi with a hint of regret in his voice, but she smiled.

"Don't worry, Ki-chan! It's okay! I kinda know the reason too" Aomine groaned in annoyance when Kise gave him an intense glare.

_CLAP CLAP!_

The clap sounds snapped everyone out of their own business to look at the origin of the voice. There, stood a ridicilously FAT and BIG man with his CURLY RAINBOW HAIR. He grinned, ALL of his white teeth showing. Aomine stared at him in disgust as he took a peek at Kise. Kise's expression was really unexpected. He smiled like an IDIOT and then he ran to the guy's place. Those actions made Aomine really jealous. Aomine scoffed as he ran after Kise.

"**RUSH~!**" He smiled happily

_'Rush!? Wait..ENGLISH!? THIS guy is a FOREIGNER!?' _thought Aomine.

"**Ryouta! Wow, you're really big! Last time i saw you, you were only 172 cm! Look at you now, you're so tall! Nothing less from a 186 cm basketball player!**" he laughed loudly as Aomine grunted.

_'Of course he is, old man! Never learn a word named 'grow'!?_'

Aomine couldn't bear to look anymore so he approached Kise.

"**Kise, Who's this? Your acquaintance?**"asked Aomine in the same fluent English. Kise widened his eyes as he thought,

_'So he could speak English too..And here i am expecting him to be an IDIOT!'_

"**Y-yeah, he's my uncle's friend, Rush Walton. Rush, this is my classma-**" Aomine cut him by pinching his ass tightly and Kise winched.

"**i-i-i mean, my b-b-b-boyfriend and the new model for a month, Aomine Daiki..**" he mumbled as Rush, look at him with his wide eye.

"**Oh my! You've really grown up huh!? I hope for your relationship with him will be long-lasted! Aomine, right? Please take care of Ryouta!**" Rush laughed as he hit Aomine's back, _hard _and made him chocke.

"**O-of course..**" Aomine laughed half-heartedly as Kise glared at him really hard. Earning the glare from Kise, Aomine just smirked inwardly at him. Kise scoffed as he went to his manager.

"Dai-chan, Mimi-san called for you!" Upon hearing that, Aomine noded and headed to the make up artist's place. There, stood a long dark-brown-haired beauty with a petite body figure and long legs. Her legs were moving smoothly as she picked up the make up box near the make up table. Noticing the bluenette, she smiled at him widely and she called out to him.

"DAIKI!" she called as Aomine smirked at her.

"Yo, Mimi.. so what's the clothes for today?"

"Here!" she grinned as she showed him a long white shirt, a black tie, a gray vest and a long black pants. Aomine stared at it in disbelief and decided to ask her

"Is that my outfit? I thought that would really suit Kise more!"

"It's yours! Actually, today's theme for the crew is **Model's own clothing style. **It means, you have to wear it the way you like to suit your theme!" she grinned happily. Aomine sighed, he then began to think. _'My hair is short..they can't comb it to the side, different from Kise's long hair, it can only be like this..so...' H_e smirked widely when he remembered that they were at the beach. Aomime then grinned as he wore the clothes.

**+=:=+**

"The Photo shoot is going to start! Come on, Kise! It's your turn!" called the cameraman as Kise nodded happily. Kise wore a short checkered grey and black short pants, white T-shirt, a grey vest, black tie, and brown hat. He started posing by pretending to run. He flashed the biggest smile on his face. The cameraman seemed to be satisfied by it. He started taking pictures. After he was done, it was Aomine turn.

_'hmm..now i wonder what're you going to do, Aomine..you're a completely ama-_"WHATTTTT!?" Kise look at his _fake _boyfriend. He's fucking swimming! The cameraman and the other crew member were gaping at him, but then he came back saying sorry and smirked.

"You can start taking a picture, *_ossan_" he grinned. He then slipped his fingers through his hair, and rolled his pants and his shirt. Aomine untied the black tie he was wearing, and he wore the shoes, making it wet beforehand. The blue-haired man then flashed his naughty grin at the camera. The cameraman was really pleased by his pose. Kise stared at him with a bewildered face. He never thought amateurs like him can act like a _professional _at their _first _modelling job. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him and found an unexpected person.

"Yo, Ryo-chan!" he grinned happily as Kise shot him his shocked look.

"K-K-KAZU-NII!?" upon hearing Kise's words, Aomine looked at him getting along with the person named Kazu-nii. He patted Kise's head as Kise smiled sheepishly at him. Seeing this, Aomine got more jealous. He glared at the guy as he look at him.

"He's looking at us, Ryo-chan..Who is he? Your boyfriend?" he grinned playfully as Kise laughed.

"NO way! Why do I have to date a ganguro like him? Besides he's only _a model for a month_" snickered Kise as Aomine frowned. Not pleased by this, he made his way to Kise.

"Kise, who's this?" ask Aomine with an expressionless face.

"Ah, This is my cousin, Takao Kazunari"

"Takao Kazunari!? OH perfect! My mom and sister had always wanted your signature! Can you please sign it on these!?" grinned Aomine as he gave him 2 shirts with Takao's face on it. Seeing his unexpected reaction, both Kise and Takao threw an are-you-kidding-me look. Aomine just shrugged and showed an innocent expression, making Kise shiver at the sight. That innocent face meant that you-are-going-to-explain-to-me-later and that you-are-lucky-i-didn't-kick-his-ass. Kise gulped as he looked at him. Aomine stared at Kise in annoyance.

"here" smiled Takao as he handed Aomine the shirts. Aomine put a fake grin, thanking him.

"Thanks, Senpai!" he grinned, running back to Momoi, leaving Kise and Takao alone.

"Wow! At first i thought that he's a delinquent, but he's a really nice guy!" Takao laughed as Kise cursed inwardly at the ganguro's attitude. In front of everyone he's SOOOO polite. In front of him he acted like a bastard. It confused him why the bluenette had to act like that.

"Yea he's nice.." muttered Kise as Takao blinked at him.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" asked Takao.

"N-no! SO by the way, Kazu-nii why are you here?" asked Kise as Takao's expression turned softer. He gave Kise a gentle smile as he chuckled.

"How's Shin-chan?" he asked as Kise widen his eyes. _'ah..i forgot..this person..he loves Midorima-sensei very much..' _he took a peek at Takao who was smiling to himself _'even thought he knew Midorima-sensei didn't like him..why he didn't give up? And there're rumours that Midorima-sensei is going out with a beautiful model..' _he stared at him as his facial expression hardened _'Kazu-nii..it must be hard on you..but.. It's hard to believe that they're childhood friends and best friends. Their personalities are complete opposites! While Midrorima-sensei is calm, collected and is a tsundere, Kazu-nii is a positive, energic, a person who loves to tease people, and honest.. A model and Chemistry teacher..isn't the gap very big?' _thought Kise but then he forgot to answer Takao's question.

"Y-yes! He's okay.." Kise smiled back as Takao grin happily at him.

"Good then!" he smiled.

**+=:=+**

Aomine who had been staring at them since earlier started to get more annoyed at the raven-haired lad. He growled in annoyance and secretly glared at Kise's cousin. He scoffed as he threw himself onto the chair. Seeing this, his new manager for a month, his childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki raised her eyebrow and asked.

"Did something happen?" she asked. He shrugged and then shook his head.

"Nothing..it's just..i'm thinking about that i hate him since the first time i met him" murmured Aomine as he pointed at Takao with his finger, pretending to make a gun and then he pretended to shoot him, voicing a"Bam.." sound effect. Momoi sighed at his childish act. She pulled Aomine and told him

"Just change your clothes, Dai-chan. We're done you know" she sighed as Aomine nodded. After changing his clothes, he went to Kise and asked him

"So..why are you getting along with him?" Aomine frowned as Kise twitched in annoyance. He puffed his cheek as he scoffed.

"Of course i have to get along with him! He's my cousin!" he retorted as Aomine dragged him and threw him to the nearby wall and pinned him.

"Did you have any relationship with him? Did you love him? Did he ever love you?" ask Aomine in a demanding voice. Kise stared at him in disbelief. _'wait..if he asked me this then it means..' _Kise thought as he grinned and then stared at Aomine with a mocking face. He smirked as he asked him

"Aomine... don't tell me you're.._jealous_?" Aomine stared at him for awhile until he feel blood rushing into his face. He covered his face as he look away. Kise grinned at him and then slowly, he started to laugh

"AHAHAHA! HAHAHA! Who though that an perverted ganguro like you would be able to feel jealous!? Oh god! It's so damn funny!" he laughed hard, hugging his stomach because it's hurting him. It's too funny!

"SHUT UP!" Aomine blushed even more and his back faced Kise. Kise then wiped his tears as he grinned at his _fake _boyfriend.

"Kazu-nii is just a family member to me, nothing more! He was like a brotherly figure, and besides he's in love with our science teacher" said Kise as Aomine turned around and stared at him in disbelief.

"A model..and a science teacher..? Moreover that science teacher is the oha-asa freak Midorima-sensei who's rumored on having an affair with a model?" he asked as Kise nodded. His expression turned sad.

"He didn't give up on Midorima-sensei even if he knows that Midorima-sensei already has a girlfriend and is getting married soon.." Kise's muttered as Aomine stared at him. Aomine unconsciously patted the model's soft blonde hair. He caressed it gently, making Kise widen his eyes and stare at the ganguro.

"Look..it's not my place to say this..and it's not that i know what happened with them..but for now..let's give him our best support and keep moving forward" he smiled softly. Kise widened his eyes in disbelief again as he felt his face becoming hot. He nodded at him and Aomine muttered "good"

_'Oh my god..i'm not blushing right? Just because he smiled at me..that gentle smile.. that..gentle pat..and those.. warm hands..where.. have I felt it before?' _He wondered as he look at the ganguro's back. _'...Yup, it's a really _**_familiar _**_back..' _he thought again.

* * *

***Ossan : a less formal way of saying old man in Japanese. **

**Fuhhhhh~I'm sorry if this chapter is really disappointing or something m(_ _)m. _(Sa-chan: it's not disappointing at all!) _The next part is Sa-chan turn to write~ XD For now i'll tell you that the title has been changed to ****_Hatsukoi Kiseki!_**** It suits the image more than the English title XD Okay then! Bye bye! Please look forward to the chapter 5 XD Don't forget to review! **

**_NEXT CHAPTER!_**

**_CHAPTER 4 : THE MODEL AND THE SCIENCE TEACHER! _**


	4. The Actor and The Science Teacher

**Hatsukoi Kiseki **

a/n : konnichiwa minna-san~ Before you start reading, i want to apologize to you all XD Sa-chan is on vacation so i'm the one who wrote this XD she'll write the next 2 chapters so don't worry XD Anyway, Let's get started! _**note : I made a mistake in the last chapter; Takao is an actor not a model! Sorry for the inconvenience!**_

**Notes : **

"..." means speech

'...' means thought

**bold **means they speak in English

* * *

_**Since that fated day, I have been in love with you.**__._

_"UWAHHHH!" a certain raven head shouted, running as fast as he can. The rain was pouring hard and he's wet._

_"Ahhh! And this is my new T-shirt.. I'm sure mom will be mad at me!" he scoffed and puffed his cheeks. And then he suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked at the origin of the hand and found a certain green haired boy who was pointing an umbrella he wasn't using at him. Takao looked at him oddly, and made a choice to ask the boy a question._

_"Um..is this for me?" he asked and the boy nodded. The raven-haired man grinned and thanked the stranger._

_"You're so nice! Thanks!" he beamed and the boy looked away. _

'Huh? Does he hate me now?'_ he thought. _

_"E-eto..you're Midorima Shinichi-kun right?" Takao asked, earning a glare from the boy._

_"It's Midorima __**Shintarou**__" the green-haired man said, emphasizing the word 'Shintarou' to Takao which only made the raven head grin sheepishly._

_"Ehehehe gomen, but, Welcome to Tokyo, Shin-chan!" he beamed, making the green head look at him ridiculously._

_"Are you kidding me? **S**__**hin-chan**__?" he asked. The raven-head laughed._

_"It's too hard to call you Shintarou! Besides, Shin-chan is a __**cuteeeeeee **__name!" he grinned, earning an annoyed Midorima. Midorima then threw his head to the side as Takao laughed harder_

_"GOD! You are such a tsundere, Shin-chan!" he grinned._

_"S-shut up!" Midorima retorted back._

* * *

**_You are always there for me and you see my heart's true feelings_**

_"Takao..Are you crying?" asked Midorima and Takao widened his eyes in surprise. Takao gulped, wiping the tears and laughed hard._

_"AHAHAHAHAHA! OF COURSE NOT! HAHAHA! It's just..it's just.." he couldn't handle it! Laughing on times like that only makes things more worse than it should be. He looked at Midorima. _

_Midorima looked at him with his expressionless face and sighed. He noticed Takao's body which was shivering because he ran while the rain was pouring hard. The green-haired man give him his blazer and made Takao widen his eyes, shocked. Midorima caressed the raven-head's face and he aligned Takao's forehead with his._

_"Stop laughing idiot, it only makes things more worse than it is" he said. Takao just stared at him, and soon enough, his self-restraint faltered. Tears built up in his eyes and it started to flow down freely. Midorima stared at his best friend, it __**hurts **__to see his happy-go-lucky-and-always-smiling-like-an-idiot best friend crying. He sighs and he pulled Takao into a hug. Takao was shocked once again at his best friend's action._

_"Shin...chan?" he asked. Midorima just hugged him silently and then he whispered near Takao's ear._

_"Tears don't suit you.. just smile like you usually do, Takao.."_

* * *

**_I thought i can stay with you forever..but this world isn't that sweet _**

_"M-M-Midorima-kun! I-I-I..I LIKE YOU! PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND!"_

'Uwah..as usual, Shin-chan is so popular..' _thought Takao while spying near a tree._

_"I'm sorry but..what's your sign?" he asked._

_"Um..i'm Aquarius?" _

_"I'm sorry, but my zodiac doesn't seem to get along well with you. So, no..also, i already have someone i like" _

_Takao widened his eyes, thinking, _'Shin-chan have someone he likes? Why...why didn't he tell me?'

_"M-M-M-Midorima-kun, then do you date people by only see that if they zodiac get along with you?" _

_"Yes, any problem?"_

_"You're the worst..M-Midorima-kun..MIDORIMA-KUN BAKAAAAAA!" the girl yelled as she ran as fast as she could._

_That was when Takao got out of his hiding place._

_"Aaah~ Shin-chan you made her cry~" he grinned at Midorima and Midorima scoffed._

_"Hmph..let's go, Takao" he said, walking towards the gym._

_"Yes, yes, you're such a tsundere, Shin-chan~" he chuckled, earning a 'shut up' from Midorima._

**_Two weeks after that, _**

'Hmm..it is still bothering me, someone Shin-chan likes, huh? Hmm..' _thought Takao as he went to search for his best friend. But then he saw Midorima near the teacher office and Takao widened his eyes in disbelief._

'Isn't that... AMEKAWA YUUKO!? THE POPULAR SUPER MODEL!? WHAT'S SHE DOING IN HERE!?' _Thought Takao. He then saw his best friend smile gently at the model. Takao felt as if his chest was stabbed by a very sharp object._ 'It hurts...'_ He gulped and he back to class.__  
_

Sso..the person Shin-chan likes is Amekawa Yuuko..well.. Of course, it's because she's pretty, huh?'_ Suddenly, Takao felt something wet on his cheek _'Huh..? w-why am i crying? no way! Kazunari, just smile like the way you usually do!' _His __tears continued to flow down freely. Takao shook his head. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop the tears from running. And then it hit him.. _

**_I'm..in love with him.._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**The Actor and The Science Teacher!**

_KRING! KRING! _CLICK!

"Why of all dreams, do i have to dream about that ridiculous day?" the raven teen sighed and then he yawned. He looked at the clock, it's still 6 am in the morning. He frowned, he didn't set the alarm on 6 am in the morning.. Is he forgetting something important..? He shrugged and checked his iPhone. There were 2 messages in his inbox. Those messages were from his manager. He looked at the one of the messages and widened his eyes.

_'AHHHHH! That's right! Today, the drama is going to be held in Kyoto! Arghhhh why did I forget about this!? I even packed 5 days before!' _thought Takao in frustration as he ruffled his hair. _'...maybe..it's because I dreamed about him..?... ARGHHHHH NO NO NO! DON'T EVER THINK OF HIM AGAIN, KAZUNARI! BESIDES YOU PROMISED YOU WON'T MEET HIM UNTIL YOU'VE SUCCEEDED!' _Takao shook his head violently to let out those useless thoughts. He sighed as he went to the bathroom and took a 15-minute warm shower. After that, he picked his luggage up and took a taxi to the airport.

**+=:=+**

**Narita Airport **

A certain brown haired middle-aged woman looked at her watch and sighed. She wondered, where was her actor? He was already 10 minutes late. It was a good thing that the departure started 10 minutes from now.

"AYA-SAN!" She looked at the origin of the high pitched voice. Her mood brightened as she smiled back at the guy.

"Kazu-kun! Come on, let's go! We have to go now!"

"Yes, and I'm sorry that I'm late!" he bowed deeply.

"It's okay, don't worry!" Aya smiled and Takao nodded. They went to the plane and sat at the back.

"Okay, Kazu-kun.. listen! I will tell you your schedule now. First, after we arrive, we will be picked up by a car and don't forget to move quickly! You know that today your fans will be there. right?"

"Of course~ I know it from twitter, they've mentioned about going to the airport to cheer me up/ meet me or something?"

"Good, if you're aware then you should know what you have to do. After we have been picked up by them, we're going to check in to the hotel. The director will be there. You're not a kid anymore so make sure to greet him properly," Takao nodded at her words "After that, we're going to put our stuff first in our room, and then we're going to eat lunch together with the director. Oh and, the shooting starts tomorrow, not today. Besides, you'll be very exhausted today. The next day you're going to have a shooting near the temple. After shooting, you're going to eat dinner with the actors/actresses. There're going to be a bunch of them that are of the same age as you. So don't forget your manners! Because sometimes, if you get along with them too well, some of them will uncomfortable with it," his manager continued as Takao mumbled a roger. "Also don't forget; if you're going out somewhere in Kyoto, wear disguise. Because you have a lot of fans in Kyoto." Hearing that, Takao grinned slyly.

"Of course there'll be a bunch of them! What kind of actor am I if I only have a few fans?" he smirked as the manager giggled.

"Your self-confidence is your brightest virtue, Kazu-kun" Takao only laughed at that. After that, Takao just listened to his iPod shuffle and his manager was fast-asleep. Takao looked at the view outside the window. He wondered, if he would be able to see this with his beloved Shin-chan someday. He widened his eyes at what he thought just now. He shook his head violently and he could feel himself blushing. Gosh! He looked like a girl in a shoujo manga who was having her first crush! It's disgusting. Takao frowned at himself and sighed. He thought, why he have to born as someone stupid like this? He shrugged as he decided to leave his thoughts alone and slowly drifted to sleep.

**+=:=+**

Takao woke up at noon inside the airplane. He woke up at the perfect moment. The plane was landing and he yawned widely after noticing that he felt refreshed. Also, it seems he has calm down a bit from the dream he got last night . After the plane landed, he went to grab his luggage along with his manager. As expected, there were ... a BUNCH of Takao's fans there. Takao just grinned widely and made his way towards the car quickly. He didn't forget to wave his hand at his fans and smiled to them, and that made all the fangirls scream. Takao just smirked at himself as he thought

_'hohohohoho! All of them adore me! If Shin-chan is here, he would tell me that : Don't be so over-confident Takao, It's Irri-..Hold on..why am i..thinking of him **again**? ARGHHHHH! KAZUNARI! JUST ACT LIKE YOURSELFFFFF OH MY GOD! AM I GETTING INSANE HERE BY THINKING OF HIM!? Besides, It's me who decided that i won't think and meet him before i succeed! But, the Shin-chan that day..' _he remembered how Midorima looked when he told him that he wouldn't meet him or talk to him before he was a successful actor. Actually, Midorima looked kind of hurt..looked so dejected. Takao shook his head violently again. _'No no no no no! Why have I been thinking of him since this morning? Is it because..i want to meet him?' _he shook his head vigorously._'OF COURSE NOTTTT! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, KAZUNARI!?'_ He seemed to have shaken his head a lot today. His manager looked at him oddly.

"Kazu-kun? why are you shaking your head violently like that? You'll get a headache you know" Takao snapped out of his thoughts, sighing deeply.

"Yes, I"m sorry Aya-san"

"It's okay, i'm glad you're back to normal..Look we've arrived! The Sakuragi Hotel!" grinned Aya as Takao looked at the building in awe.

"UWAH...nothing less from a 5 star hotel.. it's .. big!" They got out of the car and entered the hotel. Seeing a familiar person, Aya called Takao.

"That's the director, Hihara Kido! Let's go!"

After they approached the person, his mood brightened and he smiled at them.

"Ah, Takao-kun and Minami-san, welcome to Kyoto. I hope you enjoy your stay here" Takao smiled at the director.

"No! It's our pleasure that you even came to pick us here! Anyway, we're looking forward to working with you tomorrow!" They bowed at the director and the director laughed.

"You don't need to keep those formalities with me! Just relax, besides i'm only 46!" he grinned as Takao sweat dropped.

_'46 is actually old..' _

"Okay, here's your room number, Takao-kun. And Aya-san, here"

_'oh, so my room number is 607..'_

"Aya-san, what room number is yours?"

"I'm 1118, Takao-kun?"

"Uwah, you're on the 11th floor. I'm 607"

"It's so far, but if you need anything, just call me okay?"

"Of course!" Takao grinned

"Ah, if you may excuse us, we are going to put our luggage."

"Ah! Of course, take your time to observe the room!" he grinned and Takao nodded.

**+=:=+**

**Room 607**

"*_SUGEEEEEEE! _The room is so big! Ah, this is a deluxe room, huh?" Takao put his bag in the wardrobe. He looked at the room arrangement. A king sized bed, big windows that led to the veranda, a white table, white chair, big screen plasma TV, a carpet in front of the bed, a small white table, a small refrigerator, some snacks, and inside the refrigerator there were beer. He peeked at the bathroom, a big bathtub, a shower, a long sink, big mirror and two sets of towel.

"The bathroom is big too! Whoa, this hotel is an american style hotel, huh? Even though they named it in Japanese," mumbled Takao. He looked at his watch.

"Wahhhh! It has been 5 minutes! I need to go now!" he frowned as he slipped his wallet hurriedly and grab his iPhone. He got out of his room, but then, someone called him.

"Takao?"

**Takao P.O.V**

"Takao?"

That voice, it's exactly the voice I had been wanting to hear since this morning. Hearing it again might make me burst into tears. Why..is he here!?

**End of Takao P.O.V**

**Normal P.O.V**

_'S-S-SHIN-CHAN!?' _He thought as he gulped, he didn't have the courage to look at the origin of the voice

"Takao..is that you?" he called out, Takao shook his head violently, gulped and spoke in english,

**"I'm sorry but you got the wrong person sir, excuse me" **he said as he run.

"W-WAIT TAKAO!"

Midorima gripped Takao's hand tightly and Takao winced at the pain. Even so, he never turned his head around to look at Midorima.

"Why are you running from me, Takao? Do you hate me?"

**"You got the wrong person, sir..****" **He couldn't take it anymore, he had to get away from him. Before the tears fall down.

"Liar. Takao..look at me..Takao!" He gritted his teeth as he shook his hand away. He looked at the person before him, he was slightly taller but he's the same as what he used to be.

"I said you got the wrong person!" Ah, he's crying. Midorima widened his eyes as he stared at the raven-haired man, but Takao quickly ran to the elevator and he closed it hurriedly. He did not even care about the shouting voice. He cried as he remembered Midorima's appearance earlier.

_'Shin-chan..you got so handsome huh..? *Sigh* don't ever do something like that to me again. You made me burst into tears, it's all your fault Shin-chan' _Takao thought. He laughed dryly as he said to himself,

"Really..what am i doing?" he mumbled. He wiped his tears as he got out of the lift and his manager was there. His manager looked at him in concern.

"Kazu-kun are you alright? Your eyes are red..Did you cry?" asked the manager.

"No no! It's just that some dust entered my eyes and it hurts, but it's okay now!" he laughed sheepishly, making his manager frown at him. Giving him an i-don't-believe-you look, but then she sighed.

"It's okay if there's nothing wrong."

"Ah, Takao-kun, Minami-san. Let's go to grab some lunch, shall we not?" asked the director as Takao put his fake smile.

"Of course, Director! I'm already hungry," he replied. The director laughed.

"Prepare yourself, Takao-kun! Cause, Kyoto meals taste awesome!" he grinned at Takao. Takao laughed and smiled to himself.

_'I..can just forget my feelings for him. Because..it's too late..' _he smiled sadly.

"Kazu-kun?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Come on let's go"

"Okay!"

**+=:=+**

"-kun..Kazu-kun..Kazu-kun!"

"E-Eh? Y-Yes?"

"*sigh* I asked you if you wanted to go to an _onsen _tomorrow. The director insisted that you go there" His manager sighed. They're currently on the way to the hotel. Takao nodded.

"It's okay. I will go. Besides, I'm tired, and I want to cool off my head a little..."

"Okay, then I will tell the director." Aya replied. After a long silence Aya couldn't take it anymore. She decided to ask her actor,

"Nee, Kazu-kun..Are you alright? You've been spacing out since you got out of the hotel"

"E-Eh? I-I'm okay! Really..thanks for worrying about me, Aya-san.."

"Really? I won't ask you what happened but, if there's something that's bugging you, you can tell me. Because i'm your manager" she smiled.

"Aya-san..Yes, i will. Thank you" Takao smiled.

**+=:=+**

"Okay then, i will go back to my room now Kazu-kun. See you tomorrow"

"Yes, see you tomorrow Aya-san!"

Takao hurried to get out of the elevator and widened his eyes at what he saw in front of his room.

"We need to talk" Takao gulped.

* * *

***Suge : It has a same meaning as Sugoi, but usually guys say it like this so it'll look cooler **

***Onsen : Japanese hot spring **

**O yea! that's a cliff hanger XD and sorry i've been so lazy. Sorry for the really late update XP. Sa-chan is back today XD she'll write the story for the next 2 chapters so, Sa-chan! I'm taking a break here XD Anyway, R&R guys! but no flame please m(_ _)m**

**_NEXT CHAPTER! _  
**

**_CHAPTER 5 : TELL ME_**


	5. Tell Me

**Hatsukoi Kiseki**

A/N

Warnings: AU, OOC, grammar mistakes, bad structure, slight shonen-ai, this chapter is quite angsty, etc.

Pairing: Midotaka / Takamido

Note:

'...' means thought

"..." means speech

_Italics_ means flashback (more or less)

* * *

Takao's POV (flashback)~

_It had been raining that very day. The day that all my hopes and dreams were crushed. The day that I realized my first crush had a lover of his own._

_The day my world was shattered._

_I had told myself over and over that there was no way a super popular model would be someone he likes. There was just no way he would want her... _

_But I knew at the back of my mind that he would..._

_ She's pretty. She's smart. She's cheerful. She's successful. She is... **a girl**. She was... perfect... She was someone I would never be. _

_I thought that we would laugh, joke and fool around like we always did._

_I thought that I would be there for him and he would be there for me._

_I thought that... we would be together forever._

_But that was all just a dream._

_All the time we spent together... All the expressions he made... All the feelings he expressed... All the actions he did... I would cherish them all._

_I cried, cried, and cried so hard, day and night. All the time I had was used to think about him. After days of thinking and mourning, I had finally reached my conclusion. _

_ If she was the one he liked, then so be it. _

_I would do everything I can to be like her. To be someone successful that would be able to support him. I shall be his fortress that would never let him hurt._

_Until then..._

_I shall never talk or think about him again._

Normal POV (end of flashback)~

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Tell Me**

Midorima dragged Takao into his room and locked the door. He trapped the latter between his arms and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"S-shin-chan?"

"Tell me why you did it."

"D-did w-what?"

"You left me!"

"I- i..." Takao mumbled, bursting into tears, surprising Midorima. The green-haired man released his imprisonment and led the raven-haired man to the sofa. He waited patiently for Takao to calm down a little bit, but his curiosity hadn't died down.

"Tell me, Takao... why did you leave me...?"

"I-it's... none of your business..."

"It is my business! We were together all the time and you suddenly told me that you would leave. You disappeared without a trace... How do you think you would feel if someone you care about left just like that?!"

'H-he cares about me...?' thought the raven-haired man. 'B-but... the care he meant is different from the care I feel about him...' Takao finally looked up and said with a helpless forced smile,

"Shin-chan... you shouldn't be saying something like that to someone like me, you should be saying that to her."

"Huh?"

"Your girlfriend, that super popular model, Amekawa Yuuko, you should be saying you care about her"

"What do you mean? She's not my girlfriend, she's my cousin," Midorima answered, confused. Takao froze.

"S-she's your c-cousin!?"

"Yeah..." the stoic science teacher answered, even more puzzled. Takao widened his eyes.

"T-then... Why were you blushing when you saw her? You like her, right?"

"Huh..? I do like her, but as a member of my family, and I was blushing because..." Midorima said, his face turning a light shade of red. "Well... she was teasing me on how I was with you all the time..nanodayo~"

"So I... misunderstood...?" Takao gasped. He was wrong! Shin-chan didn't like that model, and all the time he wasted on mourning over it was all just in his mind. "Shin-chan...! P-please forgive me...!"

"Huh...?" Midorima said. "You were pushing me away and avoiding me just seconds ago, what in the world has gotten into you, Takao?"

"No... I've been interested in you from the start... From the time when we first met. You were everything to me. You, you-" the raven-head confessed, tears pooling in his eyes.

"That's enough Takao, you don't have to say anything anymore," the green-haired man said, caressing his long-time friend. "Actually... do you remember the time when I turned down a girl because I said I already have someone I love?"

"Y-yes..."

"The person I love is..." Midorima continued, his face turning a nice shade of crimson. He pointed in Takao's direction. "The guy right in front of me..."

"H-huh? Y-you mean you like the table, Shin-chan?" Takao said, his voice hitching.

"No – I mean-"

"I know, I know, you mean me, right?" the raven-haired man said, a genuine and gentle smile lighting up his face. It sure has been a quite long time since he smiled truly from his heart. "You really are my light, after all..."

"W-what?" Midorima said, his face turning even redder from embarrassment. "Don't say such cheesy things, moron!" he continued, hitting Takao's at the back of his head.

"You are such a tsundere, Shin-chan, I love you." the raven-haired man said, leaning forward. He grabbed Midorima's collar and used the short moment of surprise to kiss the green-head on his lips. Midorima's eyes widened. "But... I guess your like and my love are different, after all..."

"Takao... you idiot!" the green-haired man said, hitting his newfound lover at the back of his head again.

A science teacher and an actorl.

Maybe they aren't such a bad combination, after all...

* * *

A/N: Finally finished chapter 5~ Now I can slack off some more~ Actually, I got a little bit happy when writing this chapter because of the happy ending. Well... I hope it isn't too rushed...? I'm sorry if it's horrible n(_ _)n Once again, thanks for any form of your support!~

_**NEXT CHAPTER! **_

_**CHAPTER 6 : UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER!**_


	6. Unexpected Encounters

**Hatsukoi Kiseki **

A/N: Hello, nice t' see ya again. Sacchan here~ still as lazy as always... Thanks for your support, and sorry 'f this chap's kinda bad...? (I tried to copy Hollow Ichigo's accent, somehow... I find it quite amusing. Sorry if you didn't like it (_ _))

Warnings: Oh! A flying cat!

Pairing: AoKise, KuroKaga (later), and slight Kisekaga

* * *

Chapter 6, Unexpected Encounters

Aomine was being his usual self. Waking up late, getting nagged by his pink-haired childhood friend, rushing to school, lectured by his teacher for his bad behavior, and now, standing in the hallway, holding two buckets of water as a punishment for being late.

"Ah... What fucking awesome day..." the blue-haired man sarcastically muttered to himself. "And I'm pretty damn sure it wouldn't get any freaking better..."

At least that was what Aomine had thought before he saw his blonde pretend boyfriend walking with another man.

"You didn't change at all..." Kise said, walking along with a certain redhead, his face a little bit nostalgic and sad.

"Huh? What do you mean? I did change. I got a hell lot taller, eat much more, and now I go to a different school..."

"No, I mean, your personality stays the same, Kagamicchi~" the blonde said, instinctively returning to his original personality.

"Haha, I guess so. I guess I'm a pretty boring guy, huh?"

"No you're not~ I'm just saying that Kagamicchi is as kind and angelic as before~"

"H-huh? I w-was neither kind nor angelic!"

"You are~ Well, to me, at least~"

"Ahem... W-well... Have you eaten lunch, Kise?"

"Nope~"

"Let's stop at Maji Burger, then, I'd like to introduce you to someone."

"Sure~"

Aomine flinched at Kise's tone. He didn't like how that bastard could so easily change the blonde back. He didn't like how his pretend boyfriend looked at the redhead with a certain amount of admiration. He didn't like it at all. Even if the red-haired man was indeed Kise's first crush.

"Damn it!" the blue-haired man cursed out loud.

'I had swore to myself that the relationship between Kise and I would just be a freaking act!' Aomine thought as he ran as fast as he could to his house. Once inside, he slammed the door shut and went up the stairs into his solitary room. 'Fuck, fuck... I'm not freaking crying. The water falling down my eyes are just sweat. Yeah, sweat. I was running, after all... Damn it... Damn it... What the hell... I'm acting like a fucking schoolgirl. Everything would be fine. Yes, calm yourself down, Daiki! That could be just an illusion... Kise had said himself that he didn't like that bastard Kagami anymore, right...?'

Aomine stopped his thoughts for a moment to wash his face in the bathroom. Then, the realization hit him.

Kise didn't say that...

"So, they were in a relationship, after all... Hah. That fucking gorgeous blonde bastard should've just told me that he had a boyfriend..."

Aomine was confused at his own mixed feelings. He should've known that Kise wasn't single. 'A guy as cute as that wouldn't be single...' he thought. 'Wait... Did I just call him cute!? What the heck, Daiki! Calm yourself down! He is a guy, and I like boobs. Yeah, the great Aomine Daiki loves girl's boobs. Those soft bouncy things... Just like Kise's cheek...'

"..."

That night, Aomine wasn't able to sleep a wink, but he did somehow fall into a light sleep at dawn.

* * *

"-an! -chan! Dai-chan!"

"Huh?" a certain blue-haired man muttered, his consciousness gathering.

"How long are you going to sleep! It's way past 7! We're gonna be late! Again!" Momoi shouted, banging on her childhood friend's bedroom door.

"Fuck!" Aomine stood up in an instant and took his wallet, phone and bag and quickly opened his door.

"Wait! Are you going to go to school in pajamas, Dai-chan!"

"Huh?"

"You're still in your pijamas!" Aomine turned his gaze downwards and realized that he was indeed still in his bedtime clothes.

"Fuck!"

The bell rang and it was the time for class to start.

* * *

A/N: Ya... So well... bye? (sorry I'm late I was so la- I mean I ran out of ideas and there was school 'n stuff...) Thanks for reading, reviewing, or adding this story in your fav list~ Tha tha for now~ (note: Mi-chan will make the next chapter)


End file.
